


Candy Canes and Christmas Carols

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris' family comes to visit for the holidays, everything that Chris didn't want to happen, happens and he's forced to deal with it. Who knew it might actually end well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes and Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5:13 in the morning and I'm slowly making my way through Torchwood now that my Finals are done. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more done. For now, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc etc.

**Candy Canes and Christmas Carols**

Christmas in the Redfield-Wesker household was odd, to say the least. The two had only been living together for six months so each holiday came as a surprise to each. Gradually, as the holidays came and went, Wesker found that Chris really, truly loved the holidays. His spirits raised, he was far more generous, and it was difficult to catch him in a bad mood. Wesker was the complete opposite; Albert tended to take jobs on the holidays, avoiding people at all cost unless it meant killing them and it was something that never changed—until Chris, of course.

Chris was a family oriented person which meant, of course, Claire and Jill would be coming to visit. Both were vaguely aware of Chris's relationship with Wesker but everything was far too complicated and both women tended to avoid the subject of Albert Wesker altogether. Even when Chris left B.S.A.A to work with Terra Save as head of security, Jill never questioned if Wesker had influenced the decision even though the blond had. Chris felt as if both males needed to leave the area and Europe wasn't right for either of them. In fact, Wesker was growing tired of having to fly to America to get assignments then have to fly back to Europe to fulfill them so Claire helped the two of them.

The redhead was wary at first, inviting Albert Wesker to live near the headquarters of Terra Save would have been otherwise ridiculous a little over a year ago but the situation was changing; whether or not she believed that wasn't up to her, as she was told by Chris time and time again.

Hell, Chris hadn't known but Wesker had kept a close eye on Chris through the years and, actually, saved his life several times. It took several years before Albert actually stepped out of the shadows, red eyes glowing in the darkness to show Chris that he had changed.

Albert explained, sometime later, that with the fall of Umbrella went most of the hold they had on him. He explained the many years the blond had spent being brainwashed and the amount of struggle he went through as a child before finally giving up in his early teens. Within no time, he was the head researcher with his best friend, and former lover, William Birkin. Wesker had stayed for Birkin, even as he got married and had Sherry—He still helped with research because Annette sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

And then Wesker got assigned to S.T.A.R.S and he was forced to leave, causing Annette to take over as the co-researcher on the G-Virus as well as forcing him to leave his lover, and ultimately best friend, behind. Wesker's orders were so brutal that he had devised a way to keep a certain male brunet alive, but only just. He couldn't allow it to look as if it was staged; it had to be real, there had to be sacrifices.

Chris, of course, couldn't explain this to either Jill or Claire but asked them to simply trust him. Perhaps they thought Wesker was controlling him or some other ridiculous notion because neither woman trusted Chris and they both ended up keeping close tabs on him. Wesker may have allowed it but the blond could only do so much.

"Must they visit while I'm here?" Albert muttered as he watched Chris pull out box after box from their attic.

"Stop whining about it. I've never heard you so damn stubborn over one thing, especially when you had no control over it."

The house they had moved into was a little large for their combined liking. Both seemed to lack enough furniture to fill the place but Chris's holiday decorations alone were going to account for that considering the amount of holiday boxes doubled the amount of boxes of personal items he brought in the house when the two moved in together.

"This is your family, Christopher. You cannot imagine this to go well," Albert retorted as he pushed a box aside to make room for another three.

"Stop acting like you're meeting them for the first time," Chris said simply, slightly panting from the amount of times he had to run up and down the small latter leading to the attic space.

"You seem to forget how our previous encounters went," the blond said, stepping aside to allow Chris to drop a particularly large box beside him.

"Rockfort Island was—"

"Dangerous."

"You saved Steve, that helps," Chris said. "You mind helping me?"

"Of course I do," Wesker retorted, receiving a glare from the brunet before he returned back up the ladder. "Your sister is the least of my worries, I believe."

"Jill is different. Jill—"

"Miss Valentine has no reason to trust me after the mansion incident," Wesker said before grabbing a box that Chris was struggling with—it turned out to be the Christmas tree, surprisingly.

"Everything will be fine. Steve is coming with Claire and Jill has to get used to you eventually, right?"

"No, she does not, actually. You seem to be convinced that they don't have a choice whether they accept me or not."

"They have a choice but they know how—" Chris grunted as he dropped the last box, "—important this is to me."

"It may be important but will their enmity outweigh their interest in your happiness?" Wesker asked as Chris climbed down for the last time.

"I… I don't know but I have faith in my sister. Jill is a bit more stubborn and I can't exactly blame her. She was there, with me, experiencing the horror that mansion held. Then she had to deal with everything in Raccoon City—"

"Relax, Christopher," Albert stated smoothly, stepping up to the brunet who was clearly growing stressful as the significance of this holiday set in.

"You said yourself that—" Wesker grabbed Chris gently by the shoulders and cut the brunet off.

"Yes, yes. I understand. Let me handle the stress and you just enjoy the visit with your family," Wesker stated confidently.

"I wish they could see you times like this," Chris uttered as the blond smirked and shook his head.

"Perhaps we should get started," Wesker suggested, eyeing the mountain of boxes around them.

"I guess," Chris sighed as he also glanced at the suddenly large amount of boxes around them.

Wesker rolled his eyes before pulling the brunet forward by the collar of his jacket. Their lips connected and Chris felt an almost immediate placid feeling wash over him. Chris practically melted into the touch and the chaste kiss was quickly over when Wesker released the brunet with a smirk.

"Better, I assume?"

"Much," Chris responded with a smile.

* * *

It took several days but both men were finally able to set everything up. Lit garland hung around the unlit fireplace in the sitting room along with snow globes and other small Christmas knacks that he and Claire collected when they were younger. The glass table in the center had a lit candle and a holiday themed tea cozy (of which Wesker snickered at when he originally discovered it). The first Christmas tree sat in the corner, pre-lit and already carefully decorated by Chris to include special ornaments from his childhood, again with Claire. The living room was covered in a similar fashion—garland traced around the base of the television and the inside of the showcase cabinets of the entertainment center. More Christmas themed candles lined the shelves and even around the coffee table in front of the couch. The second Christmas tree sat in the opposite corner of the television, surrounded by presents to Chris, Wesker, Claire, Jill, and even Steve. The kitchen was supplied with plenty of Christmas hand towels while the dining room was filled to the brink with even more garland and candles. Garland hung from the staircase railing until it reached the top where even more Christmas decorations were held. The entire house was lit up in one way or another and wreaths hung from every window.

Chris and Wesker had left the house in the morning to pick the three up from the horribly busy airport. Wesker drove simply because Chris was far too nervous and the two made it there in one piece. Once they were parked, they found the gate they needed to be at and sat in wait. Chris couldn't seem to stop shaking his leg while Wesker couldn't take his eye off the exiting gate where they would be arriving.

"Everything will be fine," Chris muttered as he glanced to Wesker. "Did you have to wear all black?"

Wesker glanced down at his outfit and sighed; he wore a normal black leather jacket, black t-shirt underneath, and navy blue jeans—it wasn't all that strange.

"I could've come in my S.T.A.R.S uniform but I don't believe Jill would have appreciated that," Wesker hissed to Chris who got a look of utter despair.

"I just mean wear a bit of color!"

"I'm certainly not wearing any sort of holiday sweater if that's what you are implying," Wesker stated, shoving his fists into his pockets.

"Co-lor, Albert! That isn't a difficult thing! Anything besides black or dark blue, I mean really. I'm sure you own some sort of—"

"Uh—hey, guys."

Claire's voice pulled their attention and Chris looked up to see the three of them standing before him. Claire had her hair down due to the chill but wore a white jacket over a red sweater. Her tan jeans ended with a simple pair of flats and she had a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Steve stood beside her, his red hair a bit shorter than Chris remembered it. His zip up sweater hid the t-shirt beneath but the duffle bag over his shoulder almost hid the sweatshirt. Jeans and converse completed the red-head's look along with a simple black watch on his right wrist. Jill, however, didn't seem as amused as Claire or Steve. She stood behind the two redheads, glowering in a blue sweater and jeans. Her brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she had a rather small backpack over one shoulder.

"Claire!" Chris said, a bit higher pitched than he expected. The male brunet stood and wrapped his arms around the younger Redfield, receiving a strong hug in return. The two separated and Steve, immediately, went for a hug next. Chris chuckled and accepted it despite his giggling sister beside them. Steve pulled away and head-nodded towards Wesker before Jill stepped up. "Glad you could come."

"We'll see about that," Jill muttered before hugging Chris frigidly.

"Give him a chance," Chris whispered desperately.

"How am I supposed to do that, Chris? I don't even know what the hell to call him."

"Albert is a well enough start," Wesker stated, standing finally to step towards the group.

Steve was the first to step up and shake his hand, not daring to do anything more. Claire smiled, the half cautious, and did the same with a quiet greeting before the blond turned to Jill.

"It's a little too intimate," Jill stated carefully. "I don't believe Captain is exactly right, either."

"Jill," Chris hissed quietly.

"Call me what you wish," Wesker stated before offering to help Claire with her bag.

* * *

The car ride home was purely painful. Chris couldn't keep the conversation going because every time he would try, Jill would cut in with some sort of snide remark. Wesker, somehow, ignored them and remained quiet unless spoken to directly while driving. It wasn't until they finally got home that conversation actually started on its own.

"Wow, Chris. You did really—" Claire's sentence got broken off when a high pitched gasp escaped from her lips. She dropped the bag she was carrying, which was Steve's, and rushed to the first Christmas tree they set up. "I can't believe—how do you still have these?"

"I kept those in storage when I left for my trip," Chris said with a sad smile as he joined her beside the tree. They frequently referred to Rockfort Island as  _the trip_  and nobody really had to classify or define it due to just how involved all of them were.

"What are they?" Jill asked, setting down her bag beside Steve's to join them.

"These ornaments were from when we were kids. It's the only thing I can even remember of mom and dad," she stated before her eyes landed on the various Christmas decorations that lined the fireplace. "You have these too?!"

"Of course, of course," Chris said, glancing back at Wesker who was smiling almost sincerely.

"Maybe we should leave them to it?" Steve suggested to Wesker who nodded and helped him take all three bags upstairs.

"Jill, you were really rude on your way over here. I understand—"

"Claire, we've been over this," the brunet snapped. "You don't understand. You didn't have to watch all of your friends slowly die at the hands of the man you grew to trust more than anyone. You may have faced the streets of Raccoon City but you will never understand what it felt like to be trapped like a rat in that mansion."

With that, Jill turned and left, following the two males upstairs and into the room that Steve told her was hers. Chris and Claire looked at each other, exchanging glances before making their way into the kitchen.

"She'll come around."

"You're not even fully convinced," Chris muttered as he leaned against the counter-top.

"Does it matter? Neither of us know the whole story which means we should be possessive of you, yes, and frequently threaten his life should he ever hurt you physically or emotionally but when it comes down to trust—it isn't our job. It was Jill's job once but not anymore and I tried explaining that on the plane but she really wouldn't hear it."

"Maybe it was a mistake…"

"Chris, you have to get on with your life and if that happens to include Al—We—" Claire let out a quiet whine. "What do I call him?"

"Use whatever is comfortable for you," Chris chuckled.

"If it happens to include Wesker then so be it but as long as he knows that we're waiting around with a gun to his forehead if he hurts you then that's all that matters, right?" Claire asked with a smile.

"In the future, maybe, but what are we supposed to do about dinner?"

"Try not to let Jill kill Wesker until or during… Sounds much easier than it will be," Claire sighed as the blond joined them in the kitchen.

"Steve is requesting your assistance," he stated to Claire who smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," and she was off.

"I was considering starting dinner," Wesker commented airily as he opened the fridge.

"How are you so calm?" Chris asked before pulling out a few pans to help set up.

"Chris, if this is what I have to deal with for the next two days then so be it. Passive insults and insecure comments aren't coming from her hate but from her fear and I truly don't blame her. You went through the same," the blond said simply.

Chris paused and watched Wesker take out various ingredients and set them on the counter beside him. The brunet remembered, very clearly, a time when he found it difficult to look Wesker in the eye. Albert was everything he had grown to hate and fear and it took months to fully accept him in the household and, beyond that, as a boyfriend.

"It's weird that I remember it but it almost feels foreign to me like it isn't my memory," Chris chuckled lamely when Wesker stopped and gave him an interesting look. "I get cheesy around the holidays."

"That you do," Wesker smirked and continued prepping.

* * *

By the time everything was in the oven, the group was relaxing in the second living room where all the presents sat, now a much larger pile since Jill, Claire, and Steve had contributed. It was long dark but it was barely five by the time all of them got a chance to sit down and talk with Wesker considering he was rushing back and forth from the kitchen mid-conversation. Chris was beside him on the couch that was shared by Steve and Claire who was sitting comfortably on his lap. Jill chose to sit on the loveseat opposite of the couch that faced away from the wall of wreath-filled windows.

"When did you manage to put all this stuff up, Chris?" Claire asked as she examined the wreaths on the windows.

"The past few days, actually. Albert helped a lot because I made him stay home for the holidays and he didn't plan anything else."

"There's little to do when every corner had a box of decorations shoved into it," Wesker muttered causing Steve to laugh.

"I've never been much of a holiday person either, Albert," Steve said casually. "Unfortunately, this one seems to be convinced that I have to be."

"Oh come on. Chris, is it bad that I like to hold on to some traditions?" Claire asked as Wesker and Chris chuckled.

"'course not. The Redfields have the best traditions, Steve."

"Such as putting up snow globes, multiple trees, and far too many lights?"

"Yes, Mr. Grinch. That's exactly how it was," Claire said with a laugh as Chris bit his bottom lip to keep him from laughing.

"I'm going to bed," Jill muttered as she stood abruptly and began towards the stairs.

"Jill, come on. The food is almost done and we're relaxing. What's so bad about—"

"Chris, I can't do this! I can't pretend like I wasn't betrayed and I can't just pretend that I wasn't almost killed over and over again or that our comrades died to prove a fucking point! I can't just ignore—"

"Umbrella was my home." Albert cut her off, his head down as he spoke.

"Albert, you don't have to do this. She—" Chris began but he stopped speaking when Wesker shook his head.

"She deserves to know why S.T.A.R.S had to suffer. Sit down, Jill."

Jill, without so much as a mumble, did as she was told and returned to her seat. Claire slid from Steve's lap and sat beside Jill, hands in her lap and her gaze on Wesker who had all eyes on him.

"My parents were intelligent; their genes were perfect for Umbrella's Wesker Project. Hell, I don't even know my real last name but that isn't important. I was molded, watched carefully by none other than Spencer himself. By the time I was recruited as a full researcher, most of the children had died. There were twelve beside myself and to this day, only one other survived. I was assigned under James Marcus beside—"

"William Birkin," Claire's voice caused the group to look at her and she gave an apologetic look. "A lot of the files I found in the facilities Leon and I went to talked about the research you two were doing. Sherry mentioned you a lot, actually."

"Of course she did, Annette was rarely around her. She had devoted her life to research but not for or with her husband, not until I was assigned to S.T.A.R.S, anyway. It began as a simple project to keep the police out of Umbrella's network but it transformed into a sort of training field. Umbrella used S.T.A.R.S to test the strength of the B. against the best and the best won. We were ordered to reclaim the Umbrella Training Facility…" Wesker chuckled in a drawn out deadpanned way and sighed before continuing. "I wanted to leave Umbrella and Marcus's mansion was proof of that. Birkin didn't want me to leave but it was a plan that I had already put into effect. I had no interest in being an experiment but I hadn't finished. I wanted the information from Project Wesker but I had an assignment from Irons directly from Marcus prior to his assassination; I had to bring S.T.A.R.S in to the mansion, dispose of them and test the B. . If Spencer hadn't been watching I could have easily disbanded the entire operation and found the information myself but casualties had to be made. I hadn't expected it to go so terribly nor did I expect it to be so difficult to get the damn information. The Red Queen locked me from the database and S.T.A.R.S destroyed the Tyrant which held many of the secrets behind the prototype virus I injected myself with."

"You went to Rockfort Island to look for information on yourself?" Claire asked receiving a nod from the blond.

"And you chose to put S.T.A.R.S in danger?" Jill asked carefully.

"I didn't choose. The choice was taken from me, as was everything else. I used Barry to keep Jill alive while keeping an eye specifically on Chris. I could only do so much."

The sound of the timer stopped the thoughts of the silent group. Wesker stood and left them to take the food from the oven and do what was needed. Jill exchanged glances with Claire before sitting back, her eyes on Chris.

"How do you believe that?"

"Umbrella is hiding the information from Project Wesker. With all the files I collected, it just makes sense. I've gone over this time and time again, Jill."

"Dinner's ready," Wesker called.

"Let me help you," Chris said, rushing to stand and get in the kitchen to bring the food to the table that was already set thanks to Claire.

The group sat themselves down, Wesker on the edge beside Chris with Jill beside him, Claire on the opposite side of Jill, and Steve between Claire and Wesker. Various foods sat on display in front of the group and it was Wesker who, despite the awkward silence, began taking food first.

"You said there was at least one other child from the Wesker Project alive?" Steve asked as he followed and began taking food as well.

"Alex Wesker according to Spencer's diary entries but he has been missing since the Project. Birkin always assumed Marcus chose me and Spencer chose Alex but William didn't have any research to support any of his theories. Sometimes, I believed he was just trying to make me feel better about the situation," Albert sighed.

"How so?" Claire asked next.

"Really, guys, I don't think we should—"

"It's alright, Chris. William had a tendency to believe that if I believed I was somehow  _chosen_ , I would want to stay. He truly didn't want me to leave."

"He sounds a bit selfish," Chris muttered, hints of jealousy in his voice.

Chris knew, very well, that William Birkin was a part of Albert's past that was complicated but important. William was Albert's best friend, after all, but he really couldn't help his jealousy. Albert spoke so highly of the man who, essentially, left Albert and cheated frequently on both him and Annette. Chris had heard the story once before and even then; jealousy seemed to bleed through his words.

"Chris, he was in a bad situation. We've been over this."

"So were you," Chris muttered. "Anyway, did you guys find your rooms?"

"Yeah, Steve and I chose the one beside yours and Jill took the one beside that," Claire stated.

"There are blankets in the closet of your room in case your room gets cold, Jill. The windows from that room seem to be thinner than the others," Wesker stated.

"Thanks," Jill said quietly.

"Of course."

The rest of dinner was in quiet conversation as if Jill's single expression of gratitude eased the awkwardness. The group began to eat and Jill even laughed at the look on Wesker's face when Steve took half the bowl of mashed potatoes and scooped it onto his plate. The rest of the table followed and they were soon relaxing back in the living room.

"So when are we going to open presents?" Steve asked happily causing Claire to punch him playfully in the arm.

"Steve, really?"

"Tomorrow is the plan," Chris stated. "Unless you want to right now?"

"No, no, we can wait until tomorrow because we  _aren't_  children. Right, Steve?" Claire asked dangerously.

Steve muttered a response and nodded.

"I don't see why one present couldn't possibly hurt," Albert stated with a smirk that made Chris smile and Steve bounce giddily.

"Fine, but the present has to be chose by the giver," Chris said. "You start, Albert."

"Alright, I suppose," Albert stood and knelt by the tree, his fingers lingering on a large wrapped box.

"Albert, that's the big one. Do you really want to-"

"I believe I do," Albert stated matter-of-factly and picked up the box. He stepped towards Jill and handed it to her before taking his seat beside Chris once more.

The box itself was long and skinny and had Jill's eyes sparkling at the look of it. She looked around carefully before turning her attention back to the present. The name tag specifically read "To: Jill From: Albert" and she seemed visibly confused on whether she was worried it would kill her or she would like it; both options seemed to equally terrify her. That, however, didn't stop her from digging her nail into the side of the box to break the paper. She made her way through the wrapping and was faced with a white box that said "Champion Series 30-In-1 Box Set" in large black print. Her gasp had Chris smiling and she looked at the two of them in shock.

"No way!"

"I told you she would enjoy it," Albert said to Chris who laughed outwardly.

"What is it?" Steve asked looking from Albert to Jill.

"It's a full lockpicking set. It's got expansions, of course, but this is all of the basics and I just can't believe you found this- It's so expensive!" Jill exclaimed, her hand feeling the top of it as if she could see through the box.

"Money is no issue for family," Albert said seriously causing Jill's excited face to fall into a sincere smile.

The room quieted as Jill met Albert's eyes.

"Thanks, Albert," she whispered quietly before her voice raised, "-and this present is great, thank you."

"Of course."

"Steve, yours is that thin square one," Chris said pointing at another present. "It's from Claire and I since it took both of us to track them down."

Steve reached down and grabbed it before setting it on his lap to dig into it. His blunt nails dug into a part of the paper that was untaped and he ripped the wrappings off. Beneath the wrapping was a black case. A gold latch was on the front of which he flipped up before opening the case. A pair of gold lugers replicating the two he grew attached to from Rockfort Island.

"I know it was a bad memory, sweetie, but you did really like these handguns."

"Hell yeah I did!"

"In fact, you left me for them," Claire muttered.

"You what?" Chris asked glancing at him.

"Well, that was before I knew she wasn't going to kill me," Steve stated causing Claire to scoff.

"It was not! You made me get them and ran off!"

"Me next!" Steve exclaimed, standing to grab a present from the edge of the pile before handing it to Chris. "Here you go!"

Chris smiled and accepted the wrapped box before slipping the edge of his nail into the folded side of the paper. He pried it open and sighed at the brown box that he unveiled. He pulled  _that_  open to find a knife taped to the bottom of the somewhat thick box. He glanced at it before reaching inside to pull it up. He tore off the tape and examined it closer.

Redfield-Wesker was etched into the thick black handle. The blade was thin and sharp but after closer inspection the blade was as sturdy as can be. The smile on Chris' face didn't fade for a full two minutes while he examined the blade before he  _finally_  looked up to Steve.

"It's beautiful but-"

"But? But what, Chris? It's perfect!" Claire exclaimed. "We went to Chicago to make that one specifically. Do you know how long it took for us to find a handle long enough to hold Redfield-Wesker in it?"

"That's just it, Claire, I'm not- I mean..  _We_  aren't- at least not yet.. I mean if ever-" The look on Claire's face had Chris sigh and avoid the glance of Albert. "We aren't engaged  _or_  married, Claire."

Claire smiled.

Albert cleared his throat. "I suppose it's time for my present."

The couch shifted and Chris turned to see Albert standing and pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket. Chris froze, his eyes wide and unblinking as Albert lowered onto his right knee and gave one of his rare  _smiles_. "Christopher Redfield, would you possibly be my Christmas present?" Albert opened the black box revealing a thick gold band. The letters "RW" were engraved inside the ring from what Chris could see. As the two sat there, the ring reflected the Christmas tree lights in a way that almost had Chris in tears. In fact, Chris didn't even look over to his sister or Jill before exchanging glances from Albert's strong smile to the shining gold ring.

He nodded enthusiastically with a frozen grin.

Albert slid the ring from the box and Chris held out his hand. Albert took it into his free hand to steady it before slipping the ring onto Chris' ring finger. Chris took a moment to look at it before turning his attention back to Albert who stood from his kneeling position. Chris stumbled to his feet and immediately grasped for the blond, kissing him desperately with his fists bunched into Albert's jacket to pull him as close as possible.

A sniffle from behind him pulled Chris' attention and he broke away with a chuckle before turning around to face his sister who had tears in her eyes.

"You're getting married!" Claire screamed excitedly before jumping to her feet and into Chris' arms screaming in happiness.

Albert smiled behind the two and nodded to Steve who smiled and nodded back. Claire laughed and pulled both of their attentions and the group, as a whole, turned towards Jill who smiled when everyone looked at her.

"Of course I'm happy for you, Chris," she said, setting the box in her lap off to the side to stand and wrap her arms around Chris. While she did so, Claire took her turn with Albert and hugged him tightly with a smile.

"Looks like you're part of the Redford family now."

"Not yet. It'll take months and months of planning and guest lists-" Chris began turning to Claire with Jill at his hip.

"Stop, stop, Christopher. You can begin planning after Christmas, yes? Besides, I do believe we owe Claire a present, now."

"An engaged brother is enough, thanks," Claire smiled. "And being in on it was fun," she said with a wink,

"No it isn't. Here-" Jill separated from Chris' side to lean down in front of the tree and grab a large square box to hand to Claire. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, Jill," Claire said as she accepted the gift before setting it down on the couch to open it. The wrapping was peeled off and the cover was lifted to reveal a bright red leather jacket beneath white tissue paper. Claire gasped and pulled it out to find it sleeveless with the patch of white lettering above an angel that said  _Made In Heaven_.

"You aren't the only one who traveled far for something custom made," Jill said with a smile.

"Jill! H-How?!"

"Chris showed me pictures of you when you were younger and he told me how much you liked this jacket and you lost it during your travels to find him and I thought you should have it back."

"This is... amazing..." Claire stared at the leather in her hands for a moment before lunging at Jill into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Despite some of us having some pretty heavy reminders of the past, I'm glad to have seen something so positively directed into the future. As great as handguns and jackets are, you two are the real gifts here. We're a family now and for two men who have had shit families, it's pretty nice," Steve sighed.

"You couldn't be more correct, Steve."

* * *

Chris groaned and rolled over only to press into the warm skin that he found beside him. A warm kiss was pressed to his bare shoulder and, even in his subconscious state, he moaned. The dark chuckling against his skin was what really awoke him, a sound that comforted him even at the worst of times. His eyes opened and his eyes stared at Albert for a moment whose blond hair was amiss as it was every morning. Chris smiled at Albert's morning smirk and his fingers locked with Albert's beneath the warmth of the blankets.

"I've never been much for labels-"

"I'm aware," Chris muttered.

"However, I believe you can say it  _once_. It  _is_  Christmas, after all."

Chris smiled again. "Merry Christmas  _Fiance_."

"Merry Christmas Christopher."


End file.
